


Leaving Home

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal finds a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: Fire, Hatred, and Home.

Neal stood among the the other employees as the Federal building burned. They were on the other side of the street, but he could still feel the heat from the flames on his face.

Once upon a time, he may have considered this place part of him, a home even, when Peter was his friend and his partner. Now, after being passed around from handler to handler, each one treating him with varying levels of disrespect, it became another prison cell.

Mozzie stepped up beside him. "I thought I was the firebug."

Neal shrugged with one shoulder. "It was time."


End file.
